pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Infinite Exploration
Plot Prologue After the ending of Pikmin 3, Olimar returns to Hocotate and reports to the President that Louie is lost on the surface of PNF-404 and that the Hocotate Freight ship was lost as well. Alph offers to take the group back to the planet to rescue Louie. Olimar, the President, and Alph fly back to the planet to find Louie, but are hit by a mysterious ship on the way into the atmosphere and the captains are all ejected, including the pilot of the mysterious ship. Day 1/Tutorial 'Areas in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' * Sunbaked Valley (Tutorial & 1st Area, available day 2) * Blooming Wood (2nd Area, available day 3) * Stygian Subterrain (3rd Area, available after catching Louie the second time.) * Reminiscent Wilds (4th Area, available after catching Louie the third time.) * Polluted Pool (5th Area, available after catching Louie the third time.) -- (opens at the same time as Reminiscent Wilds) * Bellowing Burrow (Final Area, available after catching Louie the fourth time.) * Lost Coast (Post game area, unlocked after 100% of the Main story.) 'Pikmin in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' * Red Pikmin (Sunbaked Valley) * Yellow Pikmin (Reminiscent Wilds) * Blue Pikmin(Reminiscent Wilds) * Rock Pikmin (Stygian Subterrain) * Winged Pikmin (Blooming Wood) * Thorn Pikmin (Stygian Subterrain) * Purple Pikmin (Blooming Wood) * White Pikmin (Polluted Pool) * Leaf Pikmin (Blooming Wood) 'Leaders in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' * Olimar (First Playable Captain, Second Permanent Captain, Sunbaked Valley) * Louie (End of the Game, Replaces Alph) * The President (Third Captain, Blooming Wood) * Alph (First Permanent Captain, Second Playable Captain) 'Non-Playable Characters in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' * The President's Wife * Brittany (Will contact Alph at early points in the game) * Hocotate Ship (repaired by Louie) 'Story Objectives' * Collect Fruit (used as food to the captains. Allows the player more days depending on the fruit. Can regrow) * Collect Valuables (Metals, Treasures, Ores. Allow the player to buy suit upgrades and Juice) * Find and Catch Louie (When Louie is found, he will run away from the player. Once captured he will always land back in the area where he was found the next morning and escape in the Hocotate Freight ship to another area. Louie must be caught 5 times) 'Features' *Piklopedia (Entries are obtained by getting all of Olimar's Notes, Cooking Notes added upon finding Louie's Cooking Logs) *Valuables Collection (Sales Pitches Written by the President) *Captains Notes (Written by Olimar) 'Creatures in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' Grub-dog *Red Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Whiptongue Bulborb *Armored Whiptongue Bulborb *Snapjawed Bulborb *Ornate Bulborb *Dwarf Ornate Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Dwarf Bulbear *Fiery Bulblax *Sudoric Bulblax *Repugnant Bulblax *Water Dumple *Electric Water Dumple *Rock-Clinger Water Dumple *Spotty Goblax *Emperor Bulblax *Empress Bulblax *Dominant Emperor Bulblax *Bulborb Larva Scarpanid *Swooping Snitchbug *Flittering Wispbug Breadbug *Breadbug *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Snow Bulborb *Giant Breadbug Blowhog *Fiery Blowhog *Watery Blowhog *Puffy Blowhog *Withering Blowhog Lithopod *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Armored Cannon Beetle *Bombardier Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva Amphituber *Yellow Wollywog *Wogpole *Yellow Wogling *Wollywog *Greater Frilled Saloxl Mandiblard *Male Sheargrub *Female Sheargrub *Shearwig Snavian *Burrowing Snagret *Pileated Snagret Crawmad *Hermit Crawmad Elips *Puckering Blinnow *Floundering Crass Heavil *Skutterchuck Kettlebug *Antenna Beetle Scarab Beetle *Anode Beetle *Widemouthed Anode Beetle *Tocsin Beetle Sporovid *Puffstool Skitterling *Skitter Leaf *Desiccated Skitter Leaf Mollusking *Toady Bloyster *Pyroclasmic Slooch *Slithering Shallock Spittlebug *Sputumite *Spumite *Spumefly Ambrachnid *Crimson Bider *Ebony Bider *Spotty Bider *Ivory Bider *Gilden Bider Pillimpede *Millimpede *Lesser Pillimpede 'Valuables in "Pikmin : Infinite Exploration"' 'Upgrades' Upgrades can be equipped to a captain before the start of a day, each captain gets one Suit, Whistle, and Glove upgrade each. (I.E. if Alph is wearing the Metal Suit Alpha, Olimar must wear a different version or suit type.) 'Suit Upgrades' Durable Explorer Series *Metal Suit α (Alpha) : Being Bitten or Crushed will damage the captain less, the captain can be stunned. (bought for 3500 Pokos) *Metal Suit β (Beta) : Being Bitten or Crushed will not damage the captain, the captain can be stunned. (Bought for 5500 Pokos) *Metal Suit γ (Gamma) : Being Bitten or Crushed will not damage the captain, the captain cannot be stunned. (Bought for 8000 Pokos) *Metal Suit Ω (Omega) : Being Bitten or Crushed will heal a portion of health, the captain cannot be stunned. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) Flame Protection Series *Scorch Guard α (Alpha) : Being Burnt will damage the captain less, the captain can be stunned. (bought for 2000 Pokos) *Scorch Guard β (Beta) : Being Burnt will not damage the captain, the captain can be stunned. (Bought for 4500 Pokos) *Scorch Guard γ (Gamma) : Being Burnt will not damage the captain, the captain cannot be stunned. (Bought for 6000 Pokos) *Scorch Guard Ω (Omega) : Being Burnt will heal a portion of health, the captain cannot be stunned. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) Non-Shock Series *Anti-Electrifier α (Alpha) : Being Shocked will damage the captain less, the captain can be stunned. (bought for 2500 Pokos) *Anti-Electrifier β (Beta) : Being Shocked will not damage the captain, the captain can be stunned. (Bought for 5000 Pokos) *Anti-Electrifier γ (Gamma) : Being Shocked will not damage the captain, the captain cannot be stunned. (Bought for 8500 Pokos) *Anti-Electrifier Ω (Omega) : Being Shocked will heal a portion of health, the captain cannot be stunned. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) Comfy-Clad Series *Sleepy Suit α (Alpha) : Laying down causes slow gradual healing, no protection, may randomly put the wearer to sleep. (bought for 100 Pokos) *Sleepy Suit β (Beta) : Laying down causes moderate gradual healing and protects from damage, will put the wearer to sleep upon damage. (Bought for 500 Pokos) *Sleepy Suit γ (Gamma) : Laying down causes fast gradual healing and protects from damage, will not put the wearer to sleep. (Bought for 3000 Pokos) *Sleepy Suit Ω (Omega) : Laying down causes rapid healing and protects from damage, puts the wearer to sleep upon being ko'd, works three times. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) 'Glove Upgrades' Rocket-punch *Rocket Fist α (Alpha) : Deals 1.2x the normal punch upon the third punch. (bought for 1000 Pokos) *Rocket Fist β (Beta) : Deals 1.5x the normal punch upon the third punch. (bought for 3000 Pokos) *Rocket Fist γ (Gamma) : Deals 2x the normal punch upon the third punch. (bought for 6000 Pokos) *Rocket Fist Ω (Omega) : Deals 2.5x the normal punch on every punch. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) Gardener's-Helper Series *Green Thumb α (Alpha) : Plucks pikmin 1.2x the normal speed. (bought for 500 Pokos) *Green Thumb β (Beta) : Plucks pikmin 1.5x the normal speed. (bought for 1000 Pokos) *Green Thumb γ (Gamma) : Plucks pikmin 2x the normal speed. (bought for 5000 Pokos) *Green Thumb Ω (Omega) : Plucks pikmin 5x the normal speed and all Pikmin plucked become flowered. (Platinum Mission Mode Reward) Category:Pikmin_:_Infinite_Exploration Category:Non-Canon Games